A Winter's Tale: A Jesla Story
by threeg21
Summary: Part 1/4 A tale of Jack and His sister, Alexandra. How Jack met Elsa before he became Jack Frost and a Guardian. In Arendelle, it's Anna's wedding weekend. The whole kingdom is celebrating for three days. Jack and Alexandra, arrive in Arenedelle for one last stop before going home. Then Jack meets Elsa. Alexandra hoping she won't lose control. Rating T for future Chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In a land so far away and way up north, there lived a king and queen. The queen wanted a child, one night the queen asked the moon for a child. The moon gave her wish, but it came with a price. On the night of the winter solstice, when the moon was full, a child was born. A baby boy, with white hair and icy blue eyes, and they named him Jack. Though, little did the King and Queen know, Jack had abilities over snow and frost.

Three years later, the queen had another child, a baby girl. They named her Alexandra. She has auburn hair and light brown eyes. Jack was excited to have a baby sister and show her the powers he has. He wanted a friend to play with, but a sister was music to Jackt know his father was behind him.

"Jack," the King yelled.

Jack had blasted his sister with ice. The king screamed and the queen woke up and ran to Alexandra. The Queen said, "She is cold to the touch."

"I know where to go," the King replied.

The king and queen raced to the clearing where the Moon Rock was. They took their horses and get to the clearing as if Alexandra is going to die. The Queen hoped that they can save Alexandra. She would move Heaven and Hell so her daughter can live. She would even take the punishment of holding the earth on her back forever. She would do anything for her family.

"Please help my children. Please." the King begged.

"I sense you came for help because my gift to you froze your you unfreeze her?" said the Moon Rock.

"Can you help her," asked the Queen and the Queen started to cry.

"I can unfreeze her, but I cannot remove the ice in her. I can remove all memories of magic. Though one day she will discover her powers, and that is all I can do." said the Moon Rock.

There was a silence until the Queen broke the silence. "I'm good with the terms," said the Queen.

"You would have another child like Jack?," The King said.

"Yes, I would rather have our child living and even if im not in the picture, I still want our daughter to live. I don't care if our children have magic in their blood, or deformed, they will always be my children. I will even die for them. I would move heaven and hell for them. I would even hold the world on my back forever. I love them, and they have our beauty and they hold our immortal beauty.I would do anything for our children." The queen said.

"If you are that willing to save your daughter my queen, you shall die for your daughter to life. For you, my King, watch your tongue because one day you will regret it." said Moon Rock.

The Queen agreed to the terms. The King and Jack were in shock, even though Jack didn't know what was going on, he just knew his mother is dead. The king fell to the ground, and cried over Alexandra.

From that day forward the King vowed to protect himself. Jack vowed to protect Alexandra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memo: The italicized sentences are a memory. I have crazy ideas for this story and if they seem crazy or weird, I'm sorry in advance. this chapter is a somewhat dark **

* * *

I never noticed how my baby sister looked like mom. I miss mom so much. She doesn't even remember her. She doesn't remember I have powers, but she knows she has powers. I'll always remember when she first told me about her powers. I was so tempted to tell her not to worry and I have them to, but I remember the promise I made to father, not to show my powers to her, no matter what. "I'm sorry I did this to you, Alexandra," I mumbled to myself. She'll never understand why I'm sorry. I can't blame her, she was only a baby when everything happened. She'll always wonder why there is no mother. She'll always wonder why she has powers. A part of me sympathizes with her. Why do I have powers? Why did I even make a stupid bet with father? We always fight, and this time I pushed it a little too far. I made it even worse bringing my sister on this crazy journey with me. Well for the first time in forever, she's out of the castle and actually smiles. So I did something right. I'm giving up on this pathetic bet.

I'll tell her that I'm giving up on this stupid bet. I don't even Know why, I made this bet. I was mad at father for some idiotic reason. I guess he's mad at the moon for what he had done to us. Though, I was mad at him because he said how he wished his own daughter, wasn't alive. I was furious at that and I told him "I will travel to six kingdoms to find the love of my life, and Alexandra will come with me. If I find a bride, Father, you will resign your crown and my bride and I will rule the kingdom."

My father agreed to the bet. I was an idiot, but I was sick of Father calling Alexandra a monster. Little did I knew that i made now it snow. "Great Jack, get it yourself together. Don't let father control you like this. You are doing this for Alexandra and yourself. Especially defending Alexandra." I said to myself.

_ When Alexandra was younger, she would talk to the moon and talk about the moon and one day he couldn't take it and slapped her hard. She was bleeding and she never spoke about the moon, but that never stopped her from talking to the Moon. I don't blame her, she was lonely and hurt. She didn't know why Father was mad at the moon or why he always scowl in her presence. One night, I"ll never EVER forget this night, she was about 7 years old and she was talking to the moon, and dad was so furious at this. It was a full moon and that was the night she found out about her powers. At 7 years old, she pinned father, our own father, against the wall with ice, her ice that I, Jack, gave her. I had to hold her down and father got out of the ice, thankfully, but he never looked at her daughter the same again. "You are not my daughter! You may look like my daughter and act like her, but you are a monster," Father yelled. _

I shudder at the memory. Traumatizing for a 7 and 10-year-old kids. _The very next day, father went up to Alexandra, who was still crying from last night, he sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said last night. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I want you to wear these special gloves. They will protect you from your special gift. Promise me Alexandra, really promise me, you will wear these gloves all the time. In return, I will not be so mean to you." _

Though secretly, she would take off the gloves when she knew when father wasn't around. I bet she's not even wearing them now. I frosted the window, I don't know why I did. Maybe one day, I wont have them and i can live a normal life. I made a rabbit, I don't know why a rabbit. I made it hop around the room, I smiled. Rabbit's are hope. Hope of everything. I like to think that way.

I went out of my room, to where Alexandra is. Of course her gloves are off, but she is in control and making roses out of ice. I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Alexandra?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Ice Roses (Alexandra's POV)

The world seems so much brighter than living in a castle. It feels like I can breathe for the first time. I decided not to wear my gloves today. It was too nice out to wear them. I like being outside. I don't care if I'm cold to the touch, or that I have ice powers, all I care about is that I'm free from my father's wrath. I sighed. "Control it, Alexandra, don't think about Father. Why do I even call him 'Father'? He never treated me like I'm his daughter. He calls me a monster behind my back." I said to myself.

Ice was forming in my room; I left my room and just went to the edge of the ship. "Breathe, just breathe. Don't let him get to you." I said to myself.

I started to make a rose out of ice. I don't know why, it just relaxes me. I try to make a rabbit, but failed miserably because the portions are way off. I believe that when the rabbits start to hop out of their rabbit holes in spring, I just feel hopeful. It's like the rabbits bring hope. It's what I like to believe and think.

I wonder what father is doing now, probably how he is dreading our, more like mine, arrival. I don't know why I agreed to this. I just want to see other kingdoms. Okay, actually I try to run away from the ship and leave, Jack always catches me. I don't know how he does it, but he just thinks I'm lost; most of the time I do feel lost.

I know magic is real. The moon told me so. I remember that night because I lost control of my powers, Jack saw it, and I almost killed my father. I didn't like being hit or yelled and he called me a monster that night too.

_When I first found out about my powers, I ran to Jack. _

_I knocked on the door and shouted, "Jack, open the door." I was seven when everything happened. I was freaking out. Jack opens the door and he looks shocked. "Let's go to your room," Jack said._

_"Why can't we talk in your room," I asked._

_"Because I said so," Jack replied. _

_I groaned, "Fine." _

_ I didn't even say anything and Jack was in shocked. He looked at his hands and looked back up at the ice and his hands again. I don't know why he did this and then Jack left. I cried and for comfort I talked to the moon, though the moon didn't say anything. Then Father barged in and he slapped me. The second Jack walks in, I almost killed Father, but Jack jumped me and held me down._

_I ran away that night but I came back really early morning. Jack and father didn't know it, but I did. I somehow came to this clearing where there was this moon rock lived. I don't know how I got there. All I remember the rock comforted me and told me, "My child, do not cry. You are special. You have abilities and you should embrace them. Don't hide them. Control it and be brave, Alexandra." _

_"I-I didn't mean to hurt my f-father," I cried._

_"Shhhhh, Alexandra, I'll be here protecting you from all the dangers in the world. Believe me, when I say it's going to be alright, everything will be all right." The Moon Rock said in a motherly comforting way. That night, I felt like I'm actually loved. _

_The next day, I cried for another reason, not because my father called me a monster, or all the events that happened last night. I was crying because that I ran away and no one cared. I was tired from that trip. I didn't sleep that day. Then father came into the room, he must feel something from last night. He had these gloves in his hand and sat next to me, I didn't like it. "You know you are always cold to the touch," my father said. _

_"Yes, I do know that I'm always cold, but I don't feel cold," I said._

_ "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said last night. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I want you to wear these special gloves. They will protect you from your special gift. Promise me Alexandra; really promise me, you will wear these gloves all the time. In return, I will not be so mean to you." Father said, half pleaded._

_I thought about it, "I promise." I replied. _

_Later that night, the moon was up and I checked if everyone was asleep and thankfully they were. I told the moon about wearing the stupid gloves. _

_"Oh, Little Alexandra, please don't wear the gloves all the time. Your powers are beautiful. Embrace your powers; don't ever hide who you really are." The moon said._

_"Okay, moon, I will not wear the gloves all the time, only when I'm in common areas." I replied and I fell asleep._

The wood on the ship is so warm, but never enough to warm my hands. Not enough to even feel the heat on my hands. Jack was always cold to the touch too. I asked him why but he never gave me an answer or he said it might be because my hands are always cold.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Jack.

"Alexandra," Jack asked.

"Yes?" I replied back.

"Our last stop is Arendelle. For three days, please no matter how tempted you get, don't take off the gloves. Promise me, Alexandra." Jack said.

"Arendelle? Out of all places, the place that father despise the most? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? It's like me not wearing gloves. You defying father?" I laughed.

"They are many reasons I want to go to Arendelle, Alexandra! There might be a huge chance I CAN find my love. Alexandra, you may live on defying father, but listen to me, I'm NOT defying father if I get to pick the six kingdoms!" Jack yelled.

We both fell. "Ice and frost are not good mix, Alexandra." Jack said and I laughed. I didn't realize I was making ice on the floor, until we were both on the floor.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Jack said.

"It is okay, Jack. I'm just shocked that you said Arendelle. I acted wrong, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay Alexandra." Jack said.

"Even though your bet with father is stupid, I hope you win." I said.

"Really? You are rooting for me to win? Who are you and what have you done to my little sister?" Jack said teasingly.

He attacked me with hugs and whispered thank you in my ear. I think he needed to hear that. He need some hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Arendelle (Jack's POV)

We arrived in Arendelle, still can't get over the fact that my sister believes in me. That's all I can ask for. I'll give this bet one more chance. Though, the queen did personally invite my family for peace. My father refused, but my sister and I accepted the invite to this amazing party.

We were coming into the docks; I saw how happy Alexandra was. I even joined her. So many ships, many kingdoms join together, so many colors and just for a wedding. I always want to go to a huge party, I don't know why but I always did want to go to one. I wonder how Alexandra was doing. I told her to dress nicely and dress your hair. I didn't expect this. A pale blue dress, something she would wear during the summer, her hair was in braids. Braids wrapped around her head, and then they join in the back and then tied up in a braided bun. She looks happy. I wasn't paying attention and she was saying something but all I heard was my name.

"What did you say," I asked.

"I said, Jack, isn't this wonderful," she said.

"It is. I can't wait to get off this ship," I said.

"Me too," Alexandra replied.

"Can I be honest," I asked.

"You know you can tell me anything, Jack," She said.

"I have powers like you. Not exactly like yours, but different than yours. I have powers over snow and frost." I said awkwardly.

"Jack, I know about it. I just didn't say anything because I wanted you to be honest with me. I found out when I was ten, I saw frost under your door one day, in the middle of summer," Alexandra said.

"What? You knew for nine years and you didn't tell me," I asked.

"It was there for five seconds and then father saw me and I was standing in front of your door awkwardly and I didn't want to be in father's way. I would have told you, but I was afraid because you would have said it was my imagination," she said.

"I don't blame you thinking that," I said and then we arrived at the docks.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" the man welcomed us.

"Thank you, sir," Alexandra and I both said at the same time.

"Come on let's go to the castle! I can't wait any longer. You need to meet the queen of Arendelle, Jack." Alexandra said.

"Okay, Okay. Relax before you do something stupid or embarrassing." I said.

We both head to the castle. I never seen her like this excited in my life, it's kind of scary to see her like this but also a good thing she's not so to herself. We get the honors to meet her personally first, I don't know why. Lucky us, we get to stay in the castle and meet the royal family first.

We enter through the gates and Alexandra just looks amazed because the gates are rarely open for us but for them it's always open. The court yard is beautifully covered in decorations and isn't even done yet.

"Oh, you must be Prince Jack and Princess Alexandra of Northern Isles. The queen is going to be excited to see you two. My name is Gerda." Gerda said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well the queen at the moment is busy. Do want a tour or something," Asked Gerda.

"No thank you. My sister and I will look around and busy ourselves," I said.

"Okay," Gerda replied.

* * *

**I know. I know. This chapter is SUPER short. I call this my info chapter. We are going to meet Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff soon enough! I'm going to update as many as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Ice rink (Alexandra POV)

Well I was sort of expecting that. The Queen must be so busy with this huge celebration. I can't exaggerate it enough to talk how huge this party is. I know Jack is talking about something with Gerda. I can't pay attention. There's so much going on and I look like a small kingdom princess. Arendelle is so huge compared to the Northern Isles, which is just made of a small island and many smaller islands that surrounds it.

I'm defying father and be the good girl everyone knows and love child and Jack is the more let's do something fun that is against father's wishes but is responsible when he needs to be child. I always think he just wants to play all day and not think about our duties all the time. Jack and I always go too far off lands to make deals, talk about trades, and well anything that's outside of the kingdom besides wars and battles, though they are very uncommon, because we have such a small army and a small land.

"Alexandra, do you want to do something fun," Jack asked.

I didn't realize Gerda left and it was just us in the courtyard.

"Define 'fun' Jack, you always play games. So what do you mean by 'do you want to do something fun,'" I replied.

"By fun I mean, something that will pass the time," Jack said.

"What do you have in mind," I asked.

"Ice skating," Jack replied.

"Let's go then," I excitedly said.

We wandered off to the forest to find a pond for us to skate. I don't mind playing games, it's just I'm afraid of people treat me the way my father did. I don't know about Jack and how he felt in all this. I hope the Moon does not frown upon this. I was actually excited to let down my hair and just have fun for once. Father frowns at the idea of any woman, child to an adult, to play, laugh, and anything that is considered fun. I feel like anyone who sees me always asks "Why the Princess always sad-looking," or "The princess never have a smile on her face." Anything that ties in with a smile on my face. I remembered Jack's birthday celebration. I don't remember the prince's name but I remember the conversation we had.

_The prince asked me, "Why do you have a straight face?"_

_ I told him, "my father doesn't like it when I smile, especially at royal affairs like this."_

_"Really," He said._

_I lightly giggled and said, "Yeah, it's quite hilarious."_

_He giggled and said, "Well I did manage to make you smile."_

_"You did indeed. I didn't catch your name," I said._

_"My name is Prince Blah of Blah Blah." He said._

I don't remember his name, but he did manage to make me laugh. He even looked power-hungry. I know that look anywhere. I didn't like him because something was off with him.

Jack always tries his very hardest to make me laugh or smile. I like that about him. He will make a great king and whoever he marries is lucky to have a guy like that.

"Alexandra, did you hear what I just said," Jack asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"I said here we are," Jack said.

"I'm ready to freeze up the water," I said.

I stepped onto the pond and it froze all over. I make a cover and details on the outer edge of the pond. I always like using my powers for fun. Jack makes sure the ice isn't weak and if it was he would frost it to make it stronger. he would make it snow and I made the skates.

"Show off," Jack mumbled.

"What was that Jack? That I can have the throne," I teased.

"No, I didn't say that," Jack said.

I stopped in my tracks and wondering what does he mean by that. I looked around and protect myself from Jack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack blasted me with snow and pushed me into a snow pile.

"That's not cool, Jack," I said.

"Haha, your right that was Ice cool," Jack said jokingly.

"Here, let me help you," Jack said while giving his hand to help me.

I decided to take his hand and pull him in the snow pile next to me. We both were laughing.

"I miss hearing your laugh," Jack said.

"You know why I don't laugh, Jack," I sadly said.

"I know why, but that's not my point. My point is I never seen this side of you. You are either always in your room, when you do go out of your room; it's for a stupid party or ball or on these trips like this. I hope when I become king, you don't do this to me. I know father told you to wear the gloves, but screw father and don't wear the gloves. Screw father and laugh. Screw Father and just smile. Screw father and just have fun while we are away from everything," Jack said.

"Okay Jack. You are really good with speeches," I said.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"You're welcome," I replied and we just laughed.

We were heading back to the castle but I never noticed how beautiful the sunset can be. It makes everything so beautiful.

"Oh Shit! The party," Jack just remembered.

"We can't go in looking like this," I exclaimed.

"Our meeting with the queen, we had too much fun," Jack chuckled out the last part.

We headed back to the castle. I never have seen Jack this chatty, let alone this excited to play games. I wish we can play in the sun a little more.

"Told you," Jack claimed.

"Told me what," I asked.

"You just need some fun," Jack replied.

"I always have fun. I do not know what you are talking about," I said.

"Oh really," Jack said. He made a snowball and threw it at my face and I just laughed.

"Stop nipping at my nose, Jack Frost," I said mockingly.

Jack and I laughed about how people call us Jack Frost and the Ice Princess. I threw a snowball back. I joked, "Looks like the Ice Princess has made her mark once again."

Why did people call me "The Ice Princess" and Jack "Jack Frost" in our kingdom? Oh yeah, we have powers and the cold never bother us.

"Oh there they are! I told you they can find their way back," Gerda said. Gerda and the guy who greeted us, took us apart. Jack went one way and I went the other. Heading to who knows where we are going.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: everything that happens before the Party (Jack POV)

I was being pushed to a room. We were in a hallway. "Where are we going? Where is my sister going? Who are you," I asked.

"To the men's dressing room. You need to be cleaned up. Your sister will be alright," Kai said.

We walked in silence and when we reached the door he shoved me into the room. There was this big awkward looking blonde guy in the room having problems with the military buttons. He kind of reminded me of my father. He always has problems with any types of buttons. Mother taught me once and from that day forward, I could do it myself. I learned on the night of Alexandra's first night at the castle party. She got so many gifts and blessings that night. I guess the man didn't see me and was still struggling on the buttons.

"Here, let me help you. I'm Prince Jack of the Northern Isles; don't confuse me with the Southern Isle. They, well I never met them, but they are bad company is all I know," I said while buttoning the last button.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman no title yet," Kristoff said.

I found the extra clothes they want me to wear. I changed and Kristoff just admiring himself in the mirror.

"Jack, is it okay if I call you Jack? Have you ever fell in love," Kristoff awkwardly said.

"What," I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. We are having a three-day celebration for my wedding. Not my idea, Anna's. She's amazing. The way she smiles, her laugh, and the way she looks at me. I know it in my heart that she is the one. Have you ever had that feeling," Kristoff rambled.

"No, I couldn't say I haven't," I said.

"Then who is the woman you came with," Kristoff asked.

"She's my little sister," I replied.

"Oh. Can I ask you another question," Kristoff asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Why are in covered with frost? You must have been in Elsa's ice rink. She must have not cleaned up her mess of an ice rink and probably a snow pile.

"No, it wasn't Elsa's doing. Even if it was Elsa, I don't know who she is and if so that's amazing that there are people like my sister and me. Though I got my powers from the moon and I gave my sister hers. My sister and I made the ice rink and I made a snow pile," I blurted without thinking.

Then I realized what I said and before I can say anything Kristoff asked, "Wait, are you saying you and your sister have powers,"

"Shit," I thought to myself, "too late to lie."

"Yes," I said.

"That's great" Kristoff exclaimed.

"What? Why," I shouted, "How is this great?"

"Because you, your sister, and the queen all have powers," Kristoff replied.

I was in shock when he said that.

"The queen, the Queen of Arendelle, has magical powers," I asked.

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew," Kristoff commented.

"No, news doesn't reach our kingdom. If so its major news like wars and royal affairs not someone with ice powers," I exclaimed.

"Well you need to learn a few things then," Kristoff said.

"Okay, then. Please tell me what I need to know," I replied.

"First, do not mention anything about Elsa's coronation. Second, don't about magic and powers. Third, Elsa has no husband so don't be all up in her business about it. Fourth, be in control of your powers. We don't need another eternal winter," Kristoff said.

"I promise to go follow these rules and guidelines," I said.

Then we headed to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Getting ready for the party (Alexandra POV)

I was shoved into the Queen and Princess's dressing room. Still cover in frost. "I had way too much fun," I thought.

"Your Majesties, I present you Princess Alexandra of the Northern Isles," Gerda said.

I saw two heads poke out. They were excited to see me. I am not used to this many girls in one room.

"Oh look Elsa, she's covered in frost. Did you make sure all of you ice was gone," The red-head said.

"Yes, Anna. Sorry for my sister. I'm Queen Elsa and this is Princess Anna. She's getting married and why are you covered in frost? It's in the middle of summer and you are covered in frost, how," Elsa said.

"Well I went ice skating with my older brother, and him, me… I mean we, made an ice rink. More me than him. I'm sorry if I'm rambling; it's just so rare for me to talk alone," I said awkwardly.

It was true. I never get to say much this whole trip. I usually say yes, no, pathetically laugh, and small talk. Jack and father do everything. I have to smile and always be perfect. "Be perfect, all the time Alexandra" my father would say all the time. I mentally rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Let me get you a new dress," Elsa said.

"Thank you," I replied.

I feel extremely awkward in this room. Is it me? 'Relax, Alexandra, Relax,' I scolded myself.

"How about a blue dress," Elsa asked.

"No, she isn't your type of blue. She would look good with a dark blue. I have a dark blue dress she might fit in. What do you think," Anna said.

"No, that is a horrid dress, Anna. You even said so yourself," Elsa said.

"Nooo, I said 'This looks horrid on me,'" Anna said.

I let the sisters fight. I wonder what it is like to have a sister. I have a brother and he's over protective. I don't blame him; I can cause a huge mess in a matter of seconds. What are they fighting over anyways? How ugly that dress is? I agree it is really ugly, but I learned a few tricks. Maybe take off the fluff on the shoulders, maybe a few under layers, okay a lot of fluff under the dress. I laughed out loud and the sisters looked at me.

"What's so funny," Anna asked.

"How there is so much fluff in the dress. That amount of fluff can last a life time," I joked.

"Told you the dress was ugly," Anna said.

"How can a woman walk in that dress without bumping into things or knocking things over," I said in a mocking voice, "Oh, look at me. I am the fluffiest of them all! I'm Queen of the fluff. Do you like my fluff? I love my fluff."

We couldn't hold our laughs in. By accident, I ripped the shoulder fluff. I stood there awkwardly until Elsa came and ripped some more fluff.

"Take off the belt," Anna said excitedly.

"Maybe we make a new belt," I said.

"How about take out more fluff underneath," Elsa suggested.

"Try it on," Both of them said.

I put on the dress and I saw myself in the mirror and I was shocked. It fitted me well. Hugged me in all the right places, the color compliments my skin, and my hair. I was just amazed at how I looked.

"Whoa," Anna said.

"You are almost done," Elsa said while she made a necklace out of ice with a snowflake, "there. Now you're almost perfect, we just need to work on your hair."

"How about we braid your hair and wrap into a bun," Elsa said.

"What's this," I asked.

"Make up. Hasn't your mother taught you or your servants," Elsa asked.

"No, my mom died when I was a baby. My servants are mutes. My father never liked our servants talking. One day, a servant back talk my father cut off their tongue. I feel sorry for them. One of them is my personal servant and every day I would say sorry and one day she hold up her hand and I guess she understood I felt sorry for what my father did to her brother," I said.

"What? I'm sorry for your loss," Elsa said.

"My brother met her and he said she was amazing that if you were in her presence, you can't fight or be angry when she's around. She was that amazing," I said.

"Oh my, Elsa, look at her. She looks amazing," Anna said.

"Oh, Alexandra, you look so different," Elsa said.

"Thank you," I said.

I turned around and I saw that I look different. Everything was different. My hair looks amazing and my makeup is breath-taking. This dress, takes my breath away. I got up to spin around in it and they both were clapping at this project we took. I hugged them and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go to the party," Elsa said.

We all three head to the party. The second we reach the party she went to my guessing her husband-to-be and my brother, Jack. Jack looks super worried.

I was about to say something to Elsa and Elsa was just staring and I look where she was looking, and where she was looking, she was looking at my brother. I had an idea.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Time to play match maker! Please review your thoughts on my story. I have ideas and they will be heart wrenching evil thoughts and I'll soon introduce the villian. I just figured out how to introduce him! Thank you PomPomPop, markwyldespinebuster, and Victoria! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Party (Jack POV)

I was standing by Kristoff because I can't find my sister in the pool of people. It drove me crazy. What if she's scared in the pool of people? That must be scary. "She's 19 years old! She's not 10," I scolded myself. Nope can't get

"Jack, look," Kristoff said.

"Where," I asked.

"The top of the stair case," Kristoff said.

That's when I saw her. This beautiful platinum blonde, in the most beautiful blue dress I have ever scene. It hugged her in all the right places. I'm in such awe that I can't remember what I was doing. She was just so perfect. Then I felt someone shaking on my shoulder.

"Jack? Hey, Jack I want you to meet someone," Kristoff said.

"Sorry Kristoff. Who do I have the honors of meeting today," I said.

"Jack, this is Anna, my bride to be," Kristoff said.

"Prince Jack of the Northern Isles," I said.

"You're Alexandra's brother," Anna said.

I totally forgot about my sister, so I said, "Yes I am. Do you know where she is?"

"She's with my sister, Queen Elsa. She's over there." Anna pointing to where her sister is and Alexandra, I think, is.

I made my way to the queen and supposed to be sister. She would never go that blue, it's unlike her. She would wear pale colors, never bold. That could be her, I don't know. Though, Elsa did out shine my look alike sister.

"Your majesty," I bowed while saying, "I'm Prince Jack of the Northern Isles."

"You may get up Jack. I'm Queen Elsa and I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier," Elsa said.

"It's okay. You must be so busy with your sister getting married and trying to make this place perfect," I said.

"Stop sucking up Jack. You don't need to sweep her off her feet when she already heard about you," Alexandra said.

Elsa and Alexandra laughed. Elsa's laugh is amazing. I completely forgot about Alexandra again. 'Whoa, Elsa did this to her,' I thought.

"Did you help get my sister ready," I asked.

"With a little help from my sister," Elsa said.

"She never looked like this," I said.

Alexandra looked offended and mad. I mouthed sorry, nope that didn't loosen the anger.

"Well she was covered in frost, Jack," Elsa said.

"Well, I guess we have to be more careful then," I jokingly said.

"I guess you do, be careful, there are people out there who might call you a monster," Elsa said.

"I know, my own father called Alexandra a monster," I said.

"Want to take a walk, Jack," Elsa said.

"Sure," I replied.

My mind is fuzzy. Being around Elsa drives me crazy. I don't know why she has this effect on me. It makes me feel a lot less lonely in this world.

"You and Alexandra have powers, she has just ice and you have," Elsa asked.

"I have frost and snow," I said.

"So I'm not alone in this world," Elsa said.

"Nope," I replied.

"Amazing, how do you protect your sister," Elsa asked.

"I try to do everything humanly possible. I don't lock her in the castle. When she was old enough, I always drag her with me on these trips. Never speaks always quiet. She tries to hide in the crowd, but people always walk up to her. I rarely see her smile. I never see her laugh and when she talks it's like music to my ears because then I know she isn't a mute. I wish father didn't give her the roughest childhood because our mother sacrificed herself to saved Alexandra. My father punished Alexandra ever since then," I said.

We both stopped in our tracks. Elsa just stared at me like as if I was lying.

"So you never told your sister about your mother, but you are joking about your father. How can a father favor one child over the other," Elsa said.

"No, I thought it would be better. My father I'm not joking. He called Alexandra a monster. He never let Alexandra really do anything. He even brought suitors over to the castle, so he can marry Alexandra off, so she can be someone else's problem. So, every time a suitor came over she would scare them off. They started to call her the Ice Princess," I sadly said.

"It seems she protecting herself from people that would treat her poorly," Elsa said.

"It seems so," I said.

"I'm curious," Elsa said, "Out of all the places, why visit Arendelle?"

"I wanted to see it for myself. I want to end this feud our family has had. I'm soon to be king and well, I don't want to be like my father," I admitted.

Then Elsa hugged me. I hugged her back. She fits in my arms perfectly. I hope she doesn't hear my pitter patter heart beats. She's so sweet. I would never shut her out or call her a monster. Though, it's true I don't want to be my father's child. I don't want to be like my father. I like Elsa… What if she doesn't like me. What if she's like her father and hates my kingdom.

"What do you think of Arendelle so far," Elsa asked.

"Beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," She replied.

"You're welcome," I said and smiled at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back. Her smile is so beautiful. I love it when she smiles. I may have to go back on my word on not going to find love search but I think it's worth it. We head back to the ballroom. She was on my arm when we were walking back.

"May I have this dance," I asked.

She was shocked, and then she smiled, and said, "You may."

We dance the night away. Her icy blue eyes are so icy blue. Her hands are cold, but it doesn't bother me. It actually makes my hand warm. She's perfect in so many ways; I can't see why people can hate people like her. She's a really good dancer. I don't want this moment to end. "Is this what Kristoff meant by love," I thought to myself.

"This is amazing," Elsa said.

I smiled and said, "It is beautiful."

She smiled back, and my heart did a flip. She is so full of grace and beauty. I can't believe my first day here in Arendelle was the best day ever.

"If you want, you can stay here at the castle. You and your sister," Elsa said.

"We would love to," I said. More like I would love too.

We danced in silence again. It just feels like its just the two of us dancing with no one around.

"I don't want this to end," I said out loud.

"Me too," Elsa said and I can feel the smile on her face.

That moment forward we danced in silence happily and danced as if its just us in the world.

* * *

**FINALLY A JELSA MOMENT! I hoped you enjoyed it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Alexandra's POV

Chapter 8: Party (Alexandra POV)

Elsa, Anna, and I walk down the stairs to the ball room. There is a lot of people. Even people from the village are here in their Sunday best. I see Jack freaking out because he does not know where I am. I laughed at this.

"What are you laughing at," Anna asked.

"My brother," I pointed where he is and said, "He is freaking out because he can't find me." I couldn't hold in the laugh any more.

We both laugh at that idea, while Elsa said, "It's sweet that he's worrying about you, Alexandra."

"Okay," I managed to say, "He won't believe it's me in this amazing fixed up dress."

"Then he shall learn that it's you," Elsa said.

"He shall," Anna and I agreed.

When Jack found me, he had this look of disbelief. Then the weirdest thing happened. He had forgotten about me. My very existence does not even exist in his presences. Then he just walked off with the queen and totally forgot about me. I can't do anything about that.

I'm just standing there awkwardly. I really don't know what to do. Anna is with Kristoff and Jack is with Elsa and I'm all alone. 'What is that amazing smell,' I thought to myself.

I stopped in my tracks, because I saw someone familiar. I don't remember who he was but I feel like I know him. Then I remembered Prince Blah from Blah Blah!

"Alexandra? Is that you," The guy asked.

"How the hell can he find me? This guy is a damn stalker," I thought.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your name," I said.

"Didrik of the Southern Isles," Derik said while twirling me, "Look at you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Care for a dance," Didrik ask.

"Sure," I said.

We made it to the dance floor and danced in silence. Until I broke the silence, "What are you doing in Arendelle?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask. Well after my youngest brother almost killed the queen, I felt it was my job to say sorry and hoping I can make right on my brother's wrong," he said, "Why are you here, Alexandra?"

"My brother wanted to come to Arendelle," I said, "Did one your brothers tag along with you?"

"Still don't get a say? I thought you promised me you will speak your mind more," Didrik said, "Sadly my parents forced me to bring the idiot."

"Sometimes," I said.

"Oh, didn't know. Well, I have to attend some business. Bye," Didrik said.

He just stops and walks off. I feel like things are getting weirder by the minute. Jack and Elsa and now Didrik are all acting weird. I'm just standing in the middle of the floor trying to process what just happened. "Why would the Queen of Arendelle allow a relative of her almost killer to her sister's wedding," I thought. That just doesn't make sense. Why would a prince just run off like that. Something is up.

"Alexandra?" Anna snapped me back from my thoughts.

"Yes? Sorry, I was just processing my thoughts on what just happened," I said.

"You do know who he is," Anna said.

"Yes, I do know who he is," I said.

"Then why was he here," Anna asked.

"Anna don't be hostile," Kristoff scolded.

"He's here to make right for what his brother did," I said.

"Wait, what? I'm confused," Anna said.

"I don't know. I thought you knew," I said.

"Hans," Anna and Kristoff said together.

"Who," I asked.

"Stay away from them," Kristoff finally said.

Kristoff walked off and Anna lingered and said, "I'm sorry, but it's true. Hans almost killed my sister. I didn't know they came and just stay away from them. Please," Anna said.

"I promise. I'm good with my word. I'll stay from the Southern Isles family," I said.

"Thank you," Anna said and she walked over to Kristoff and leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor. I left the party because I felt I was about to lose control.

The second I left the castle, I ran into this guy with red hair that look almost like Didrick.

"I'm sorry that I ran into you," I said. I felt the ice running in my veins.

"Why are you running," The guy said.

"Please get out of my way," I asked.

"No," He said.

I couldn't think of anything and then Kristoff came to my rescue. He punched the guy in the face and I ran before Kristoff asked me anything. I ran to the docks to my boat and I locked myself in my room and I couldn't hold the ice back and Ice exploded and I was knocked out from the blast. Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Elsa (Jack POV)

Elsa and I walked in the castle's garden together enjoying this moment together. We are in the middle of our silence, when this big tall guy who looks oddly familiar, pushed Elsa and I down and just stormed off. I frosted his feet in place.

"Who gave you the right to push a queen down to the ground," I demanded.

"Prince Didrik of the Southern Isles. I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry. Please I only came to offer peace after what my youngest brother did," Didrik begged.

"Well, Didrik, your brother actions is unforgiving and unforgettable. Please leave," Elsa said.

Didrik ran as if his life depends on it. That was odd. He looks familiar I just can't put my hand on it. He just looks so familiar, like I know him from somewhere.

"What are you thinking about, Jack," Elsa asked.

"I know him," I replied.

"How," She asked.

"My birthday, I remember because it was the first time in forever I saw my sister dancing and smiling," I said, "that is where I know him. Something was off about him like he talks to the nightmares or something."

"That's odd, Jack, but you know anything is possible because we have powers and no one else does," Elsa pointed out.

"Just keep an eye on him. I don't trust him," I said.

"Okay, I trust you," Elsa said.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you."

She said, "Promise?"

"Promise," I replied.

We had to end the party early and I guess Alexandra didn't get the message of us staying at the castle and went back to the ship. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kristoff," I exclaimed.

"Jack, its your sister," Kristoff said with worry in his voice.

Elsa walked back to my side trying to decode my face.

"What do you mean by my sister," I replied.

"Hans wouldn't let her alone and she was in trouble and I punched him in the face. When I turned around to see if Alexandra was okay, she was gone," He said.

I didn't know where to look. I don't know the moments after, all I know, I was heading to the ship. Hoping Alexandra was there. Praying to the moon she was in her room safe and sound. I finally reached the docks. I took a breather. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see who it was.

"Elsa, what are you doing here," I asked.

"I ran after you. Kristoff and Anna is making sure the guards are on high alert. I thought maybe you need back up, if Alexandra was in trouble. I thought you need help possibly," Elsa rambled.

I wasn't thinking. I kissed her passionately. When I kissed her, it felt like the first day of the snow falling down. It felt amazing. I can't even explain my feeling right now. When we broke apart, resting my head on her forehead, and I managed to say, "Thank you."

She didn't respond but I know she nodded and was in utter shocked.

"I just want to check if she's on the ship," I said.

"Okay, lets go check then," Elsa said while intertwine her hand with mine.

We looked all around the outside part of the ship. No sign of her anywhere.

"Let's go check her room," Elsa suggested.

"Sure," I replied.

We head down to Alexandra's room. I felt her door and it was ice cold. I tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. Elsa used her powers to ice up the door and i kicked it open. We saw Alexandra on the floor and ice was everywhere. On the floor, on the ceiling, all over the walls, and little pieces of the door. I picked her up and we took her to the castle.

"I hope she will be okay," Elsa said.

"Me too," I replied.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Okay, not in that way enjoyable. I'm thinking of switching it up with POV's and have a POV of Elsa's or Didrik. Please leave a review of your thoughts of the story! :D**

**-threeg21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone! This is a test to see if I should make more POV's of everyone else or not. I wanted to do Didrik's so badly because I thought he should have a little spot light for a minute or two. I'm excited for what you guys think because I am on over drive with Jack and Alexandra right now where I don't know what should happen. **

**I hope you enjoy reading a little bit of Didrik. I really hope you like his little chapter. I just repeated what I said but in different words. LOL! **

**Please leave your thoughts on my little test of different POVs. Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Nightmares (Didrik POV)

I had to get away from Alexandra. I can't hurt her, let alone have her killed. Accidentally, I injected her with nightmares. I told her that I need to leave. I just left her alone in the middle of the dance floor. I ran as if my life depended on it. I didn't see the Queen and Jack and I ran into them.

"Who gave you the right to push a queen down to the ground," This Icy white-haired guy demanded.

"Prince Didrik of the Southern Isles. I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry. Please I only came to offer peace after what my youngest brother did," I begged.

"Well, Didrik, your brother actions is unforgiving and unforgettable. Please leave," Elsa said.

I ran, I needed to run before I cause any trouble. No one in my family knew about this, except Hans.

_Once he came back from Arendelle, He saw the black sand in my room and had this smug smile on his face. I didn't like it one bit. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _

_"Didrik, why hide such a beautiful powers," Hans asked._

_"From people like you who plan revenge because you didn't get what you want," I blurted. _

_"Thank you for giving me the idea," Hans said._

_"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded and I knew what was going to happen. _

_"I won't tell if you help me get my revenge," Hans said._

_I thought about it for a moment. If I do what Hans wanted, I'll be feared but no one will know who I am. If I don't do it, everyone will still fear me as I am a monster. Father and Mother will find out either way. I know it in my core. After Hans stupid stunt I'll run away from my luxurious life. _

_So I decided and said, "Fine, I'll do it." _

I regretted that choice the second I made it. We just needed an excuse to go to Arendelle. That was the hardest thing for us. The black sand started to form into nightmares. "Control it," I yelled at myself.

"You know you can't control the curse," A voice in my head said.

How does everyone with gifts control them? I was about to jump into the harbor when Hans came out of nowhere.

"Didrik! Brother, what did you do to the Princess of the Northern Isles," Hans asked.

"I injected nightmares into her," I said sadly.

"Why not Anna or Elsa? Why her," Hans asked.

"Because I was excited to see her," I replied.

"You like that pathetic princess," Hans exclaimed.

"Yes, I do. I didn't mean to hurt her. I don't like it when she's hurt," I blurted.

"Out of all people in the world, Didrik, you like her. What is so special about her," Hans said venomously.

"Because unlike every other princess I met, she actually has a heart and sees the world differently than a regular person. Hans just shut up," I yelled.

"Well then, I should tell you. I met her, and she is quite beautiful. It would be a shame if something happens to her," Hans said.

I looked Hans in the eye and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would dare," Hans said.

I was speechless. I felt my heart shattered. I fell in love with her the second I met her. I love her smile and her laugh. I would protect her with my life. My hands were trembling. I couldn't move.

"Now you listen to me, if you don't want your love hurt, then DO WHAT I BLOODY TELL YOU TO DO," Hans yelled, "Do we have an understanding?"

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and mumbled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Good," Hans said with an evil smile, "now give nightmares to Elsa."

Hans walked away. As much as I didn't want to hurt anyone, I had to. I walked towards the castle. I can feel the fear. It's not a comforting feeling, I can feel everyone's fear when they are in fear. The fear I'm feeling is powerful. That person needs to stop being in fear. unless it's a valid reason. I think of Alexandra to relax myself. When I saw her tonight she looked amazing that I forgot why I was here. She would hate me if she found out what I did. I hope the nightmares weren't to harsh on her. I hope. Then I heard a voice that said "Jack calm down! Alexandra will be alright!"

The white-haired boy name is supposedly named Jack said, "I can't calm down, Elsa. I'm Terrified!"

I can't hurt Elsa nor Alexandra'a brother Who yelled at me earlier. I know why he hates me. I don't blame him either. I am so madly in love with his sister that I asked him for his blessing for our marriage, Alexandra didn't know that information, and never asked the king. I thought about how I rushed things and I realized it was stupid. I barely know Alexandra but I love her so much. I love her so much that it hurts. "Damn it, Alexandra," the voice in my head said.

"I can't do it," I thought.

The voice in my head said, "Oh yes we can."

The nightmares were awake and I was more scared than Jack and all the night mares attacked me. Everything went to black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heads up. I'll be posting chapters later on. I finally have an idea for everything to happen so I'm just setting up things. Its kinda hard when you started to have writer's block. The moments before the wedding. Finally the wedding! :D who's excited! I know I am. It's coming up. Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Wedding day (Alexandra POV)

_I'm running away from this black figure. Everything is pitch black. I can't escape. I have no powers. I learned that the second I tried to attack the black figure. I named him Pitch Black because that's all I could see of him. Everything from hair, skin, teeth, clothes, and well everything else but his eyes. His eyes were yellow. I was scared. I can't find Jack. Where's Jack. I can hear Jack calling my name. I can hear Elsa's voice calling my name._

_"Jack! Elsa! Where are you," I called out._

_No answer just crackling behind me. I shudder. All the voices do is just call out my bloody name in bloody terror._

_Is it snowing? It is snowing. I got all excited because it was snowing. I fell in the snow and made a snow angel. I was so happy. Everything started to change. Everything had color again. Then I saw my Father, Jack, and Elsa all with open arms and they ran towards me and hugged me._

_"You saved us, Alexandra," My Father said._

_"Good job, sis," Jack said._

_"This is a dream, Alexandra," Elsa said._

_I staggered back at what Elsa said. "This is just a dream," I repeated._

* * *

I woke up in a foreign room. I remember being on the ship not in a castle. Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Then I saw Jack and hugged him.

"Alexandra why are you squishing me," Jack asked.

"It's called a hug," I said, "Where am I, Jack?"

"We are in Arendelle. We are in nice hands of the Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I don't know what happened in your room and why your ice was everywhere, but I'm assuming something, your ice, hit you in the head," Jack said.

"Did you bump into Didrick," I asked.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Did you see what was going on with him? He didn't touch you, did he," I panicked.

"No, he bumped into Elsa and me," Jack said, "Why?"

"You know how he would talk to nightmares and be all weird," I said, "Well he has powers too: if he touched you he would amplify your fear."

"That explains the big explosions of ice," Jack said half to himself and half to me.

"Looks like she's up and able to the wedding after all, come on, Alexandra," Gerda said.

She helped me get up and took me where Anna and Elsa are. I saw them gawking at the wedding dress. I would gawk to, if my head didn't want to kill me. I sat down and I guess I fell on the floor and Elsa and Anna came to my rescue.

"Are you okay," Anna asked.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts," I replied.

"Did you have a chance to talk to Jack," Elsa asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"What did he say," Anna asked.

"He told me where I was and everything that happened and how I ended up here at the castle," I replied.

"Okay, good," Elsa said.

"It was a weird night," I said.

"You had a weird night? Mine is a cake topper of weird," Elsa said.

"You guys, if you two are just going to debate who had the weirdest night, and then tell how your nights were weird," Anna said.

"Remember Didrik? How he talked was weird, like he was giving me nightmares and that he just randomly ran off for no reason. We danced and he inserted nightmares in me and I got all scared and I lost control of my powers. That's weird right," I said, "My powers exploded. They never exploded like that."

"That is scary weird. Mine was like this Jack and I had a few moments. I invited you two to stay in our castle. Then after our final silence Didrik runs into us and he was acting scared as if something was chasing him. After he left, Jack hugged me, don't get me wrong, it felt right, but it's what he said that made go 'Weird.' Then Kristoff told Jack about you and then he just started to run after you and when we reached the docks and I told him I followed him and everything went so fast that he kissed me" Elsa said.

"Wait, what," Anna squealed.

"He kissed me," Elsa said.

"I hear wedding bells," I joked.

"Oh, shut up you two," Elsa said.

Anna and I laughed. Elsa helped me with my make up for Anna's wedding.

"I need help with my dress," Anna said.

Elsa and I help Anna with her dress.

"Really, Anna, fluffy enough dress," I joked.

"It was a gift. I still can't believe Jack kissed you," Anna said.

"Same here," Elsa said.

Elsa, Anna, and I all got ready for the wedding. Elsa disapproved all my other dresses. Every single dress drove her crazy because they all had gloves with them and when I took off the gloves the dress would look boring or just plain ugly. She wanted me make one out of ice. I never did that before. This will be new for me. I tried a few times and failed.

"Here, watch me," Elsa said while she waved her hand over her dress and made a new dress.

I tried again and success. I made a dress out of ice. The bodice is a metallic ice blue, the dress hugged me in all the right places, the color of the dress is an icy blue. The sleeves were fitted point sleeve. It was amazing; Elsa and Anna were in shock. (Just imagine Elsa's coronation dress but made out of ice.)

"You look beautiful," Elsa said.

"Whoa, you look amazing," Anna said, "But not as amazing as me."

"Thank you," I said, "No one is going to outshine you Anna."

"Let's do something with your hair," Elsa said.

"I think it looks good down," I said.

"No, hair like that needs to be showed off," Anna said.

"What? I don't know what you can do with it," I replied.

"What about we braided around your head and then tie it up but have it half down," Elsa said.

"EW! NO!" I say

"No, Elsa. How about we put it in a bun," Anna said.

"Ha, no. What about we put it half pony tail," Elsa suggested.

"I can…," I started to say.

"No. How about….," Anna started to say.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf interrupted.

"Olaf," Anna said and hugged Olaf, "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open. Who's this," Olaf asked.

"Oh this is Alexandra of the Northern Isles. She's kind of like Elsa. We are just debating what to do with her amazing auburn hair," Anna replied.

"How about you put in a bun," Olaf suggested.

"Told you," Elsa said.

"Fine," Anna said, "Where were you Olaf?"

"I was with Marshmallow," Olaf replied.

"How is Marshmallow," Elsa asked.

"He's wonderful! Are you going to the Ice Castle anytime soon," Olaf asked.

"I don't know Olaf," Elsa replied.

"Ooooooooh, Elsa! Can Kristoff and I go there for our honeymoon! Please," Anna begged.

"No, not this time Anna," Elsa replied.

Anna was upset a little and then she understood why she couldn't. I'm still surprise about this living, talking snowman. Jack would go crazy over this. He would play with the snowman. Sometimes, Jack is such a child. I smirked at that thought. He would love to have a living snowman.

Elsa worked on my hair; Anna finished getting ready for the wedding. I wish I grew up with my mother. I always wondered what it would be like if I was normal and had a mother and not a freak. I looked at my hands and frowned.

"What's wrong," Elsa asked.

"Just thinking," I said.

"About," Elsa said.

"This," I said as I gestured to everything, "What it's like to have a loving family and people who don't think you're a freak or a weirdo, have an obsession of being neat and clean, or having a problem with dirt. This is the longest I had no gloves on. I feel free."

"What about Jack," Anna asked.

"He never had to wear gloves. He didn't almost kill his own father," I said.

"Wait, you almost killed your father," Anna exclaimed.

"Well, he treated me like I'm not his even before that. After the accident, it reminded him, I am his daughter, and from that day forward he would tolerate me only, but if I didn't wear the gloves, he would yell at me all day," I explained.

"Wow," Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa yelled.

"I know tough life. I know it's a terrible life to live," I said.

"Terrible," Elsa agreed.

"There we go. You are almost perfect. Just one more thing," Elsa said.

"What," I asked.

"Remove the sash," Anna said.

Elsa frowned and said, "But it's still incomplete."

"I agree," I said.

I made a necklace and put it around my neck. The necklace made my icy blue eyes pop.

"There we go," Elsa said.

"Have you ever been in love, Alexandra," Anna asked.

I was shocked and didn't expect Anna asking that question. I looked up at Elsa and she had a shocked look also.

Elsa mumbled, "Anna,"

"What," Anna asked.

Before Elsa could say anything I just left the room. "Okay," I thought, "What's going to be the plan. I can skip the wedding and make Jack freak out and find out what Didrik is up to or I can go to the wedding and act like everything is okay and when its reception I escape and find out what the hell is going on."

Either way, Jack is going to drive himself crazy because I'm nowhere in sight. I decided to go to the wedding. I sighed. I'm going to break every rule that I live to follow. I can't let the threat of Didrik get out of control. I head to the chapel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so finally we made it the wedding. I'm good at weddings, so bare with me. I have decided to make a few chapters in Elsa's POV. YAY! Please Review! :D**

**I have writer's block on Jack and Alexandra. I tried to write Alexandra's chapter and it sounded terrible. I hope you enjoy Jack's chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wedding (Jack POV)

"I can't do this," Kristoff said while pacing the room.

"You love her and she loves you," I said.

"You don't get it Jack, now I'll be a prince and not an ice man," Kristoff said.

"So, you get a title. Is that why you're freaking out? Over a stupid title," I asked.

"Can you help me with the buttons? No, I am not freaking out over that," Kristoff said.

"Sure. Then what are you freaking out over," I asked.

"This day to be up to Anna's expectations and how everything is perfect to the exact detail," Kristoff said.

"Marriage isn't about one's expectations or how perfect things are. The only thing that matters is that you are marrying the one you love," I said.

"Where did you learn that? Have you ever been married," Kristoff asked.

"My mother. She died when I was young. No, never been married," I answered.

"Your mother was a wise woman," Kristoff said.

"Indeed she was," I agreed.

"Are you ready," I asked.

"No," Kristoff said.

"What's wrong this time," I ask.

"What else did your mother told you when you were small," Kristoff asked.

"Love is powerful magic. Stronger than the scariest things in this world. I always asked my mom how you can tell you are in love, but she would say it would bring out the best things about you. When you are willing to stay by her side no matter what," I said.

"How is love a powerful magic," Kristoff asked.

"Its true love that is powerful. Not just love. For example, like how you truly love Anna. How the trolls love you. How my mother loved Alexandra and me," I said barely managing to say the last part.

"Wow," Kristoff said.

We headed to the chapel. This is the biggest wedding ever, that I heard of. Kristoff seemed to relax a bit after my speech on love. When we reached to the chapel and I saw Alexandra with Elsa.

"Good morning Elsa," I said.

"Good morning Jack," Elsa giggled.

"What's so funny," I said.

"Nothing, Jack. You should go in. The wedding is going to start soon," Elsa said.

Alexandra and I walked in the chapel. Alexandra was actually leading me where we are sitting. She sat more towards the middle and I was forced to sit almost by the aisle, she told me not to sit there because Elsa is going to sit there. I was distracted by Alexandra's dress. Is that dress made out of ice? Alexandra, her powers are getting stronger. At least she's in control. I looked over at Alexandra; she had a look on her face. She's planning something.

"What are you planning," I asked.

"Nothing, I'm planning nothing, just thinking," Alexandra replied.

"No it's something it's all over your face, Alexandra. Don't lie to me," I said quietly.

She looks at me and said, "Why would I lie to you? I am your sister. I would never lie to you."

"Alexandra, whatever you are thinking. Please don't do it. I don't want you to get hurt," I said, "We'll talk about it later."

She didn't say anything. Then the music started. Kristoff and his reindeer walk down the aisle. Then the flower girls, I'm assuming it's the village girls. Elsa pulled out all the stops for Anna. Then I saw a snowman. A walking, living, talking snowman holding the rings. That is the most amazing thing ever! I want one. Then there was Elsa, amazingly beautiful as she is, walking Anna down the aisle. I can't keep my eyes off of Elsa. I can't even focus on the wedding. Something elbowed me in the rib.

I mouthed at Alexandra, "Ow."

I tried very hard to focus but Elsa stands out the most.

"Kristoff do you take Anna as your wife," the preacher said.

"I do," Kristoff said.

"Anna, do you take Kristoff as your husband," the preacher said.

"I do," Anna said.

"You are now husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

They kissed and ran down the aisle. I'm walked towards Elsa to ask her about the snowman. I made sure Alexandra was on my arm

"By the look on your face, yes that is a snowman and his name is Olaf," Elsa said.

"I really want a snowman like that," I said, "Can we talk to you alone?"

"You can make one yourself. Sure," Elsa said.

"Alexandra, what do you have on your mind," I said.

"I hate it when you talk to me like that, Jack. I just need answers. Something is up and things are way off. Something is wrong, you have to believe me. Everyone is in danger," I blurted out.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound, Alexandra," I said.

Alexandra started to cry and ran off. "Great Jack, you hurt, Alexandra," I scolded to myself. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "You were harsh on Alexandra. What if she was right, Jack," Elsa said.

"I know I was harsh on her. Though you should have heard what she said when she was still out cold this morning," I said. I looked Elsa in the eyes. I felt a cold tear run down my face that turned to ice by mid cheek.

"What did she say," Elsa asked.

"She said, 'Jack, he's back," I replied.

"Who's back," Elsa asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"We have to find Alexandra," Elsa said.

We both run off trying to find Alexandra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I have decided the length of the story and the ending and how the rest plays off. Also, I have decided to make a sequel because 1) I feel like the ending has so many loose ends and 2) I had an idea that ties into this story. I hop you enjoy the story so far! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Black Ice (Elsa's POV)

There are two things I know about Jack. One, when he's freaking out over Alexandra and her where about he knows it's not good, and two, he doesn't want to lose anyone that is in his heart. I don't when Alexandra decided to do this. If Anna did this, I would be so scared and I would feel exactly how Jack would feel right now.

"I'm going to go to Anna and ask if she seen Alexandra. You start looking for Alexandra," I placed my hand on Jack's cheek and said, "I'll be back. I promise."

Jack nodded and I started to walk and Jack followed me.

"Jack, following me won't find Alexandra," I said.

"I know that, Elsa," Jack replied.

"You just need someone now," I said.

I gave him a comforting hug and whispered, "We'll find her. I promise you, we will find her."

So we walked in silence. I thought about when I first saw Jack and Alexandra. I thought they were married or due to be wed. I was so happy when I heard they were brother and sister. I first saw them out the window when I was helping decorating. I swear my heart was going to jump out of my chest when I first saw Jack. Then I fooled myself thinking she was that spoiled princess who's marrying into a throne Because her kingdom was in need of money. I kept switching up the story between those two. Then I learned that night that they are only brother and sister. That never came to my mind. Alexandra reminds me so much of Anna, but they are so different from each other.

"Elsa, wait," Jack said.

"What," I replied.

"It's snowing outside," Jack said.

I looked out the window and it's snowing in the middle of summer. I grabbed Jack's hand, it feels so right to have his hand in mine, and ran towards the ball room.

We finally reached the ball room. The first thing we see is that everything is frozen in time.

"Alexandra's doing," I asked, hoping it wasn't hers.

Jack walked in the room and looked very carefully at the ice. Looking at the details and everything carefully to see if it's Alexandra's or not. Jack stopped and looked at something on the floor. I walked over there, and saw that there was black sand everywhere.

"It's not Alexandra's," Jack finally said.

"Who is it then? How do you know," I asked.

"Her ice, for starters has a bluish tint to it. Second, its black ice. Third, the more upset she is, the more blue the ice is. That is how I know," Jack said, "Though I don't know whose ice it is."

I was speechless. I could only think who can mimic such beautiful art. Jack grabbed my hand and we ran out of the castle. He gives me butterflies in my stomach. I love how he values family and how he makes my hand warm. My hands are always ice cold and his hand in mine makes them feel warmer than usual.

We both stopped and we saw the black ice forming in the hall and turned around to the way we came and the black ice was coming. Before the ice can cover the window, we opened the window and slid down from the roof. That was one of the craziest things I ever did in my life.

"Are you okay," Jack asked while helping me off the floor.

"I'm fine, Jack. Thank you," I replied.

"Let's go find Alexandra," Jack said.

We both head off to get horses, but the stables were frozen shut.

"Is everything besides us frozen," Jack exclaimed.

"Not us," I said.

"True," Jack said.

We head off towards the mountains.


	15. Chapter 15

**You've been warned. MAJOR FEELS! and extreme cheesiness. Please do not blame me if you chuck your computer, laptop, phone, or whatever you are using to read this. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Frozen (Jack's POV)

I lied. I can't believe I lied to Elsa. I touched the black ice and the black sand. My left hand is already turning to this black ice. I'm afraid if Elsa finds out, I don't want to find out when she finds out. I hope it doesn't spread. "Don't look at your hands," I keep telling myself.

"Where are going," I asked.

"The North Mountain," Elsa said.

"Elsa," I started to say.

"Yes, Jack," Elsa said with her famous smile.

I admire her beauty. I can't tell Elsa, "I hope we can save everyone and find who did this," I said.

"Me too, Jack" Elsa said.

I hope she doesn't think something is up. Just keep walking. Just follow Elsa to the North Mountain.

"Why are we heading to the North Mountain," I asked.

"Well, last year, I froze Arendelle. I ran away from my castle and made an ice castle on the North Mountain. I think it's protected from the black ice. I just need a safe place to think right now," Elsa said.

"You have a castle made out of ice," I asked.

"Yes, now pay attention," Elsa said.

"When Anna and Kristoff tried to bring me back to Arendelle, I refused and made a monster snowman to keep people out…," Elsa was explaining.

"Wait, so, you're telling me you have an ice castle," I interrupted.

"Yes, I thought I explained it you. I have a castle made out of ice," Elsa said while she made snowflakes out of her hands.

"That… is Amazing," I exclaimed.

Elsa just put her palm against her face. I want to comfort her, but I'm afraid what might happen if I touched her. I looked down at my hands and they are both covered in the black ice.

"Jack, what's wrong," Elsa asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Liar," I thought to myself.

"Jack, you're lying," she said.

She took my hands and tries not to touch the black ice. She stared at me as if I broke her heart and I regretted that I lied to her face.

"Do you know a quicker way to your ice castle," I asked.

"No," Elsa said, "Because we are almost there. It's just a hike up. We'll be there by morning."

"Do you think I'll make it in time," I choked, "Before I freeze in this black ice?"

"Yes, I do. I'll find Alexandra, if you freeze up," Elsa promised.

She started to cry, because she's afraid of losing me. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I didn't want to lose Elsa because I love Elsa. When we break apart, my lips tingled. She cupped my face and said, "I promise, I'll find a way to save you."

We just stood there for a second, but it felt like a lifetime. We started to hike up the mountain with Elsa leading. I wish she didn't had this sad face where you just want to grab a blanket a wrap it around her and telling her everything will be okay, when honestly, things be tough and to get over.

We finally reached the staircase and Elsa checked on me and I showed her my arms. I know its growing because the ice was forming on my legs and chest about midway through the hike. I feel so bad for Elsa because I brought her into this mess. It stopped snowing, when I reached the top of the staircase. Well, I turned around and saw that the black ice snow is only falling around the ice castle.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa said.

"Everything is covered in black ice, but you," I replied while looking at Arendelle.

"Hopefully Alexandra isn't covered in it," Elsa said.

We both head towards the castle and this giant snowman, that I thought was a rock covered in snow, comes to life and says, "Make person go away?"

"No, Marshmallow," Elsa said.

"Okay," Marshmallow said.

He turned into a rock again while we head inside the castle.

"Come on. Follow me," Elsa said.

I was amazed by the detail inside this place. We headed to this big room with a balcony. Beautiful chandelier, amazing arches of ice, and with a giant snowflake in the middle of the room. Alexandra would love this place. That very thought hurt my heart and made the ice grew up to my neck. My last step before I froze into place was in the middle of the room. My only view and my only focus was on Elsa. "Just focus on Elsa, Jack. Just Elsa," I thought to myself.

"Uh, Elsa," I manage to say.

"Jack," Elsa yelled.

"Before I freeze, I want to tell you something," I said. Ice was coming down fast.

I said, "I love you, Elsa."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review!**

**Okay, I'll admit. I was evil to Jack and Elsa in this chapter. I even made myself curl up in a ball and cried my eyes out. I'm sorry for all of you that are crying and in a ball right now. Hugging your laptops or what ever you guys are reading this. If you chucked your laptop, please do not blame me. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like I owe you all an explanation of Where and what happened to Alexandra. I really do. So this is a super short chapter explaining where she is and whats going on her head. This is the second to last chapter we get to see what she thinks and feels. This is just setting up everything, and things make sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Run away princess (Alexandra POV)

I know I shouldn't of runaway like that, but Jack never talked to me like that. It hurt so much. I don't know where I am or where I'm going. All I know it started to snow. This snow is different, its covered in black sand. The tears that fall from my face turn to ice. I feel like I screwed up everything.

"Relax," I keep telling myself that but it doesn't help.

Every time I say that, I feel like ice is forming inside my gloves that I found before I ran out of the castle. I look at the gloves, and I thought everything that everyone said about me. When I reached to the memory of my father calling me a monster, I took off my gloves.

"That's it," I yelled and ice formed everywhere.

I had enough. Everything I learned, I can't live like that anymore. I feel like I broke the cage I lived in for as long as I remembered. I know one thing, I am not a monster.

I saw in the distance a figure that looks oddly familiar. I ran away from the figure but the figure started to follow me.

"Leave me alone," I yelled.

The figure didn't say anything. Just kept following me, not saying a word. Then I stopped because another figure was in front of me. I turned and ran into a different direction.

I blasted ice behind me so they either trip or slip on the ice and I can buy myself time.

"Stupid girl," A voice said.

I know that voice anywhere. That one voice that will haunt my dreams, the way he speaks, the way he always presents himself. I have to find a way to get out of this mess.

I made it to a clearing that is full of rocks. The black snow didn't snow here. I felt some kind of safety until the two black figures found me.

I tried to run, but I felt something tied against my legs and I fell on the ground screaming for help. The last thing I saw was a rock turned into a troll and had a sad look on it's face. Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Trolls (Elsa POV)

All I know is Jack is frozen and Jack loves me. I don't know how long I cried. I walk out to the balcony, and the sun was starting to rise. I'm alone. I have no one to help me. I tried to think what I can do. I thought about how my Ice Castle didn't get covered in the black snow or the black ice, maybe the clearing where the trolls live.

"Jack, I have an idea to save everyone and find Alexandra," I said excitedly.

I know I won't get response back from Jack. He's frozen solid and covered in the ugly black ice. I wouldn't leave Jack alone without knowing where my where about, so I wrote him a note out pf ice. Telling him where I'll be and just to stay here. I hope he'll listen to me and not do something stupid. I hope nothing goes wrong.

I head out to the clearing. This will be a long trip and a very lonesome trip. Maybe there are clues of Alexandra. Like foot prints and if I'm lucky her ice. If I get lucky enough, Pabbie and the other trolls can help me. I know they can. Jack's heart didn't freeze. There's a silver lining. Though with Alexandra, my thoughts go from being lost to dead. I hope she's just lost, that's the best scenario.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled to myself, "Please, give me a sign that I'm on the right track to finding Alexandra. Please."

Then there were gloves, and ice. Not just any ice. Alexandra's ice. I was happy to see that Alexandra formed ice. I head the direction the ice was pointing and I saw that there were foot prints that randomly stop and go another way. I follow the foot prints until I slipped on ice. More foot prints and my heart raced faster and faster. Then I reached to the edge of the snow and there I saw the troll clearing.

"I knew it," I said to myself.

I walked to the clearing. All I just saw was rocks. I had such high hopes for the clearing. I need help; I can't find Alexandra and save Jack without help. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Queen Elsa," a voice said.

I was startled at first and then I saw a troll. "Where's Pabbie," I asked frantically.

"He's napping," The troll said.

"Please, its deadly important," I begged.

"Is it about that girl who was kidnapped," The troll asked.

"Yes and also another important matter," I replied, "Who kidnapped her?"

"How important," The troll asked.

"Please, I'm begging you; please get me Pabbie," I begged, "Who took the girl?"

"This really tall guy, who has bad sideburns. Then there was this other guy, who was taller and had this black sand and tied the girl up with his black sand. Then they hit the girl in the head so she be unconscious," The troll said.

Then another troll rolled up. He was much older, had hay like hair on top of his head.

"Elsa," the older troll said.

"Yes," I asked.

"I'm Pabbie. You have a worry look on your face. Why is that," Pabbie asked.

"The girl who got kidnapped her, I know her. Everyone in Arendelle is frozen. There is this Prince, His name is Jack, he is frozen solid," I started to cry but continued, "And his sister is the girl who got kidnapped. I don't know what to do. How can I unfreeze everyone and rescue Jack's sister. Please help me."

"Elsa, I can help finding Jack's sister, but," Pabbie said.

"But," I repeated.

"This snow is cursed, Elsa. There is only one way to save everyone," Pabbie said.

My heart was breaking and I asked, "How can I break it?"

"You, personally, can't break it," Pabbie said.

"Then how can the curse be broken, Pabbie," I begged.

"Sacrifice," Pabbie said while giving a pained look.

"Sacrifice," I repeated.

"Yes, you are born with the powers you can't break it. Someone who wasn't born who has some type of connection to everyone," Pabbie said.

"Jack's sister," I said.

"I'm sorry," Pabbie said.

"Thank you," I said, "How can I find Alexandra?"

"Here's a stone, it can find anyone who is lost. It's a onetime use and then it breaks into a million pieces and the magic in the rock gone. Elsa, please be careful. You're welcome, Elsa," Pabbie said.

I walked away and try to find Alexandra. What does Pabbie know about sacrifice? Does Alexandra know about it, maybe? There are so many thoughts racing through my head. "Just follow this magical rock. Do it for Jack. Do it for Anna and Kristoff. Do it for Alexandra. Do it for you, Elsa," I said to myself.

If Jack finds out about how she has to sacrifice, he would rather have to be cursed than have Alexandra dead. If the situation was flipped, I would do the same.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I still feel sorry for anyone is upset two chapters ago. **

**I'm Sorry and thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Broken (Jack's POV)

I don't know what happened, but I do know where I am. I have to find Elsa. She said she went to the clearing. She has a day or more a head of me. I guess I can find out what the trolls say. I don't even know how I became unfrozen. It could be a dream also. I walk towards the balcony and I tripped over something. I saw a note and it said.

_"Jack,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means either 1) I thawed everybody and Alexandra is safe with me, or 2) Somehow, in this weird world, you somehow thawed out and wondering where I am. I'm going to the troll clearing. Don't go and follow me. Please Jack, I rather have you safe then in the chaos I managed to get myself into. I'll find Alexandra and bring her safely home. I promise._

_Love,_

_Elsa" _

I threw the note that Elsa wrote to me against the wall. "Screw it, I'm going to find Elsa and Alexandra," I said.

I head out to the clearing. I don't like the idea of Elsa alone, let alone I don't like how Alexandra is alone out there. "I'll find you," I mumbled.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into ice. It was formed into a protective barrier. I looked at the ice. It didn't have black sand in it, so it's not the mysterious person's ice. It had a very settle blue tint to it. Alexandra, she was here! "What was she protecting herself from," I thought to myself. "Elsa? The mysterious black ice magic guy," I thought.

I saw gloves with the inside all ice. "Great Jack," I mumbled to myself.

I don't know where to go. I can go back to Arendelle and try to look Alexandra or I can go look for more ice and look for the clearing. Or I can go back to the ice castle. The only problem is that I'm lost. I'm lost, Alexandra is lost, and the only person who can find her way through here is looking for Alexandra. I hide my face in my palms. I walked a little bit a head to see if anything eye popping catches my eye. Nothing just trees and more trees and this abandon staff. "What can I do with a staff," I joked.

I can poke a tree with the staff and frost formed on the tree, "Well that's new," I thought aloud.

I found a small pond that was frozen by the black ice, I dragged my staff behind me on the ice and more frost. "The staff amps up my powers," I thought aloud.

I got an idea. I put the staff behind me and I made a trail out of frost. As I walking, and I can't believe I missed this, two types of foot prints. I followed the foot steeps. I ended up slipping on ice and found the beginning of a clearing of no black snow.

I walked carefully, because I remembered what my Father always told.

_Father always said, "Be careful of clearings that are not covered in snow." I would always ask, "What if it didn't snow like the rest of the year." Father would give me the death look and calm down and explained to me how I would know what's a normal clearing and magical clearing, "If it's magical, like moon magic for example, you will be drawn to it when you are close. When we went to the Moon Rock Clearing, for example, you just walked to it like you've been there so many times."_

_"Father, what about Alexandra? Does she walk to magical clearings like I do," I asked._

_"Sometimes. Her gift is not like yours Jack; her gifts didn't come from the moon. They came with the ice in her," Father said. _

_"What do you mean by sometimes," I asked. _

_"When the moon calls her to go to a clearing," Father said._

_"Is that why you always have someone watching her because of that one time," I asked._

_"Yes, Jack because of that one time," Father said._

I wish Father was here, but then again I don't. He told me no matter what keep watch. I found a clearing full of rocks.

"Hello," I called out.

I decided to wait a bit, before leaving this rock clearing. I sat on a rock and it giggled. I scream and pointed my staff at it in case if I need to attack.

"You must be the famous Jack, whose sister has been kidnapped," The troll said, "I'm a troll, not a monster, Jack."

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"Elsa told us," The troll said.

"Where did Elsa go? Where's my sister? How did I thaw out the magical black ice," I asked.

"She's fine; she's finding your sister as we speak. Your sister on the other hand, she… how can I say this, in danger. How did you thaw out anyway," The troll said.

Another troll rolled up to me. He was way older, hay like hair, with faded brown with the hair.

"Jack, my name is Pabbie" The troll exclaimed, "Elsa said you were frozen."

"I was, but now I'm not," I said.

"Jack, what were your last words before you fully froze over," Pabbie said.

"I love you," I said, "why?"

"Did you have nightmares or your fears in your dreams while you were frozen," Pabbie asked.

"No," I said.

"Saying a fear or secret out loud will thaw the black ice," Pabbie analyzed.

"What you are saying is that black ice and snow is fear," I asked.

"Yes," Pabbie said, "Do you know anyone who can do that Jack?"

"Well, my sister does and she told me about it and then she went insane and ran because I didn't believe her. Now I do, but I thought she was talking crazy because Didrik gave her the nightmares," I rambled.

"Who's this Didrik," Pabbie asked.

"This prince who is in love with my sister and hates me," I said.

"Jack, I'm giving you a warning about this Didrik. His heart is turning to evil. Once he dies, if his heart is full of evil, he will be known as the king of nightmares. If his heart is full of love and goodness, he'll become a great person. Sadly, there is no hope to cure an evil heart. Be careful Jack," Pabbie said, "For your sister. You won't like the news."

"What's wrong with Alexandra," I asked in a worried voice.

"To save everyone, the moon told me this. I know how much your kingdom praise the Moon's magic. The Moon said there is one way to reverse the curse upon this land," Pabbie said.

"What is it," I asked. I'm panicking inside.

"Sacrifice," Pabbie said.

"Sacrifice," I repeated.

"Yes, sacrifice," Pabbie repeated.

I was speechless. I felt like a part of me died. I didn't want to ask what he meant by sacrifice. No one does. I'm assuming she knows.

"Where did Elsa go," I asked.

"Here, this will help you find her. Once you find her, it will break into a million pieces. The magic is gone from the pieces," Pabbie said.

I ran off, taking my staff and this rock to find Elsa while she's finding Alexandra. I need to find Elsa and stop before she lets Alexandra sacrifices herself.

* * *

**I'm almost there. I promise you I'll make a sequel and a bitter sweet ending. Sorry for pulling all the heart strings.**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: King of Nightmare's (Didrik's POV)

I've been waiting two days for Hans return. He said he needed something that Arendelle doesn't have. Hans is taking a long time. Alexandra hasn't awakened yet. I want this plan to go in motion because I want that bloody crown. Then Hans walks in with someone.

"Sorry, I needed leverage here. Well more leverage," Hans said.

"Alexandra isn't enough," I asked.

"She's big enough to make Jack fall, but a whole kingdom to fall into your hands. You need a king," Hans said, "Don't worry he's unconscious."

"Put him with Alexandra," I demanded.

"You'll make a great king," Hans said.

"Don't push your luck," I said.

Hans put the King of the Northern Isles with Alexandra. My chest hurts. I don't know why it hurts.

"What's wrong," Hans asked.

"Like you care," I spit out.

"I do care because I don't want you soon to be king dead," He replied.

"My chest has been hurting me lately. Happy," I said.

"Barely," Hans said.

I stormed out. I noticed I've been through a dramatic change in appearance. My hair has turned black like the night, my teeth sharpened, and my eyes yellowed. I turned into a monster. Hans even said I look like a monster. "Is this what Alexandra felt like? A monster," I thought.

I shook that feeling away, as if it was not a normal feeling. I am almost complete with my plan. Either Jack or Elsa needs to sacrifice themselves, to save everyone. Including, Alexandra and the King. I walked out of my room laughing. The tide is on our side and they can't do anything.

"Didrik," Hans yelled.

"Yes," I asked.

"She's awake," Hans said.

"Good," I said with an evil smile on my face.

"Good morning, Alexandra," I said.

"Stay away from us, you monster," Alexandra said.

"Now Alexandra, don't be casting stones," I said.

"I'm not casting stones if I didn't hurt people," Alexandra said.

"You think I hurt people for fun," I said.

"I know you did. You kidnapped my father. You froze a whole kingdom. You even hurt me," Alexandra said.

I slapped her across the face.

"Go to Hell," Alexandra said.

"Well then, I can't wait what Jack and Elsa pick to who should die," I said, "I hope it's you Alexandra."

I walked away and leave them in the darkness. Then the door burst opened.

"What happened," I snapped.

"The wind has picked up a notch since I docked," Hans replied.

"Then tonight is the night," I said.

"For what," Hans asked.

"For me to be crowned as the King of Nightmares," I said.

* * *

**Alright, I did the amount of chapters left of the story. It's 3-5 more chapters. As I'll keep my promise to make a sequel. **

**Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Elsa's POV

All I hear is the rock's humming when I'm getting closer to Alexandra. The rock pulls me where to go. I hope Jack is okay. I hope nothing bad happened to Alexandra. The world seems a lot colder without Jack. The world seems more evil with Alexandra's safety in danger. The world seems so different without Jack and Alexandra apart from each other. I feel more alone than I ever felt.

"Elsa," A faded voice said.

I turned around to see if I can make out a figure.

"Elsa, where are you," The voice said.

I kept quiet until I see a figure.

"Who's there," I demanded.

"Elsa it's me, Jack," The voice said.

"Jack," I said half to myself and half to the voice.

"Elsa, believe me," The voice said.

I see the iconic snow white hair.

"Jack," I said. I was about to drop the stone but I caught it and I ran to Jack.

When I saw Jack, I hugged him and we both fell on the floor.

"Elsa," Jack said.

"Jack," I said.

We kissed. I thought I lost him forever and I had to explain why his sister isn't here, but this makes it way worse.

"How," I asked.

"I faced my fear," Jack said.

"While you faced yours," he placed his hand on my cheek and continued, "Elsa, I love you and I know it's the worst time because of Alexandra and the sacrifice and the thawing of the kingdom."

"How did you find out," I asked.

"Pabbie," Jack said.

"He told you everything," I said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Elsa lets rescue Alexandra before the moon rises," Jack said.

We followed and listen to the humming of the rock. I wrapped my hand around Jack's and give it a reassuring squeeze that everything will work out at the end. In return he gave me a half smile.

"Jack," I said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"I love you," I finally said.

"I love you too," Jack said.

While we kissed the rock jolted forward. Making me fall to the ground.

"Are you okay," Jack asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"We are almost there," Jack said.

"Good," I said.

"Good," Jack said while giving me his famous smile.

"Where did you get the staff," I had asked.

"I found it. It amps up my powers," Jack said, "Watch this."

He taps the closest tree and frost hugged the tree.

"That is amazing, Jack Frost," I said jokingly.

"Very funny," Jack said.

"Aw, I thought you like being called Jack Frost," I joked.

"by you and not the adoring public, Snow Queen," Jack joked back.

We both laughed at our names that we got from the public. The rock broke into a million pieces and I look at Jack and said, "What now?"

"Turn around because there is a very suspicious looking cabin behind you," Jack said.

"Not the time to joke Jack," I said.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Sorry," I said.

He just rolled his eyes and lightly giggled. We looked in the windows if there was anyone and it looked recently used but no one is in there. So we burst open the door and go in quickly.

"Sir, the door has been burst opened," A guy said.

Then Hans walked in, "What the hell happened," Hans demanded.

"The wind is picking up," The guy said.

"Close the door before He comes and finds out," Hans said in a panicked voice.

Then this guy with ashy black skin comes in starting to yell at Hans. Jack and I decided to run to the back. There is no room for error. We already made an error about the door.

"Come on," Jack said.

"Where is Alexandra," I asked.

"I'm assuming in the back in a cage," Jack replied.

"What does the guy love cages or something," I asked.

"More like Alexandra and power. Didrick is power hungry, he's twelfth in line," Jack whispered.

"So he's like Hans. Only wants to marry into the throne? Though Alexandra isn't first in line," I commented.

"No, but if I decided to move here and rule Arendelle with you, then she gets the crown. Though what I want to do is unite the kingdoms to one," Jack said.

"When you become king," I said.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Can you guys just get me out before Didrik or Hans get back here, and before Father regains consciousness," A voice said.

"Alexandra," We both said at the same time.

We tried to find a key but there was none, so I made a key out of ice. It surprisingly worked. I grabbed Alexandra and Jack grabbed his father. Alexandra freezed the wall already and we just broke the wall down. We ran as fast as we can so Didrik and Hans can't capture us or worst kill us. I looked down at Alexandra, she had a couple of bruises and was bleeding on her cheek. Jack will go insane when he sees this, thankfully hes distracted by his father. Alexandra on the other hand looks like she needs to sit down but we can't stop now.

"Alexandra, stay up. Put your brave face on, do it for Jack! Please don't fall," I cheered her on.

"I can't," Alexandra replied.

Jack head snapped up when she said that.

"Elsa we need to find a safe place to stop," Jack said.

"There is no safe place, plus the moon is coming up," I replied.

"Please," Jack said.

"Fine," I said.

We just happened to stop by a big tree with a pond by it. I set Alexandra down and put her against the tree. I conjured up snow to put the cut on her face to make the bleeding stop. Their father woke up, a little shaken up, by his kidnapping. He hugged Jack when he gain consciousness. Jack was so happy that his father happened to be here because of Hans. When he saw Alexandra, he freaked out. He didn't freak out because she's not wearing her gloves.

"Why are you acting like this, Father," Jack asked.

"Jack, I told you to keep an eye out of your sister because of that one time," Jack's Father replied.

"Yes, I remembered. Before everything happened, she ranted about a dark figured man ruling the world with his fears," Jack replied.

"Jack, there are things you know and a lot of things you don't know about Alexandra," His father said.

"What is it we should know," I asked.

"Who are you to ask about information," his father replied.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I helped your daughter and befriended both Jack and Alexandra. My number one enemy and his brother, froze my whole kingdom and my family," I said.

"King James of the Northern Isles," James said, "I'm sorry for everything that has happened in your kingdom."

"Will just tell us what we need to know, Father," Jack snapped.

"Remember what I told you about clearings and what they do to you," James said.

"Yes," Jack replied.

I just listened because I do not what King James to snap at me.

"It's going to happen to Alexandra," James said, "Tonight to be exact."

"What for her to 'sacrifice' herself for good or evil," Jack said.

I know he was upset, so I ran to his side and gave him a comforting hug.

"Is she the one Jack," James asked.

"Yes, she is," Jack replied.

"Good, I like her," James said.

Jack just smiled at me. I walked over to Alexandra to see if the bleeding stopped. When I took off the snow, the weirdest thing happened. All of her wounds are gone.

"Alexandra," I asked.

"Can I sleep for five more minutes," She asked.

"No, you cannot," I said.

"Fine," Alexandra grumbled.

When Alexandra woke up finally, I wanted to scream. I was shocked. I was in Shock for a brief second.

"What's wrong Elsa," Alexandra asked.

She touched me and she wasn't cold to the touch, she shuddered and freaked out for me.

"Why am I cold? Why do I feel warm," Alexandra panicked.

Jack and King James ran over to Alexandra, and see why she was freaking out. When she looked up at her father, King James said, "Alexandra, what is going on?"

"It's all a dream," Alexandra said in hypnosis voice.

She walked on the pond and it froze. Then she started to float in the air. Then, Didrik and Hans came and they both said, "It's time!"

* * *

**Very choppy and wordy. I know. I spent two days working on this. I had a crazy day yesterday so I couldn't even had time to write. It's not my greatest chapter I ever written but I like it enough to type it up. **


	21. Chapter 21

**The Final Chapter! OMG! Finally! I've been so excited to post this chapter! Also This was the most difficult chapter because I kept changing the chapter. Hopefully everyone loves it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 21: Goodbye

I ran to the thin ice and try to rescue Alexandra. I know my heart says she's dead, but a small tiny piece of me believes she is alive. I dived in surprisingly warm water. I found Alexandra and scoped her up, hoping to save her. I reached the surface pulling Alexandra to shore. Elsa and my father help bring Alexandra to land. Father tried saving her, but no life. Elsa and I even tried and she won't come back to life. We all fell silent as the black snow and black ice thawed. We decided to go back to the castle. Father scooped up Alexandra into his arms. All pale and soaked from the water. I can't look at Alexandra without feeling complete guilt or burst into tears. I feel like it's my fault that she died.

When we arrived to the castle, Anna and Kristoff ran and hug Elsa and me. The second they saw Alexandra, they said sorry for our lost. Anna cried and Kristoff comforted her. We did a seeing; all the kingdoms that were there all said "sorry for your lost."

Father said to Alexandra, "I'm sorry for being a monster to you. You are not a monster, Alexandra, I am." Then he left. I was alone with my dead sister.

I decided to say, "Alexandra, thank you for teaching me about having fun. I'm going to miss you. Hell, I don't even know what to do. I broke my promise. I vowed to protect you no matter what. Didrik had to put those nightmares in you and it made you go haywire, if I didn't snap at you," I started to cry and continued, "None of this would have happened. Alexandra, you knew that trouble was coming and I ignored all the signs. You are my sister. You are my best friend. I love you."

Elsa was behind me, crying her eyes out and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Jack," Elsa cried into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault," I cried.

We just stayed in our hug. I needed this because if she breaks away, I feel like I'm going to fall to the ground unable to get up. The second we break our hug, we walked away from Alexandra in this cold dark room. I look back one more time, hoping she wakes up and says, "Jack, I'm alive and well."

The next day, I refuse to speak or eat anything. Elsa tried having a conversation with me, but failed to make me speak or eat anything. Then my father told when the funeral is and he understands the pain I'm in. The problem is he didn't understand Alexandra as the way I did. He treated her as a monster and yet she turned out to be the nicest person you've ever met. Something about her just made you want to be her friend. Everyone knows her and her power, and they all love her. Father will have to tell everyone how Alexandra dies and hold another funeral with an empty coffin. That made me almost said something. I just hid in my room. Frost and snow were everywhere. I just cried all day and just had an empty feeling all day.

The second day, my room was still covered in snow and frost; I stepped out of my room and went to the kitchen. Elsa and Anna were there.

"Good morning Jack," Elsa said.

"Morning," I said.

Elsa looked like she hadn't heard my voice in a long time more than a day.

"He speaks," Anna exclaims.

"Anna, be quiet everyone might be still asleep," Elsa scolded.

"You said he won't speak to any one and he just spoke," Anna whispered.

"Jack, are you okay," Elsa asked.

"Honestly, I'm not okay. I'm nowhere near okay. I am not excited to go to my sister's funeral and I don't think no one is," I said.

"Jack, please don't shut me out. Don't shut the world! Think about what Alexandra would want you to do," Elsa yelled.

"Jack," Alexandra yelled.

We got in a massive fight. I walked away from her.

"Jack, come back here," She demanded.

"Enough Alexandra," I yelled back at her.

"Why? So you can be Father's perfect son again? I know the truth Jack," She claims.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around and said to Alexandra, "You know nothing, Alexandra."

"Yes, I do Jack," Alexandra said and I noticed my frost and her ice everywhere.

I had this guilty feeling in me. I know we fought about over the most stupid things, but this one hurts. I can't believe she would say that to me. I don't blame her for being sick in this castle. I'm even sick of this place. I wish Father would return soon. I already heard about a storm taking someone. I know it wasn't father. I decided to apologize to Alexandra. I saw ice crept through the whole door. I knocked on the door and said, "Alexandra, please open up."

She wouldn't answer and I just opened the door. I saw her crying. My guilt went from bad to worse the second I saw her like this. I ran to her side and said, "Alexandra, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please stop crying!"

"What do you want," Alexandra asked.

"To make sure everything will be okay," I said.

"I don't know, Jack," Alexandra said.

"I promise I won't shut you out like that again," I said, "Want to go ice skating?"

"Even if I die before you," Alexandra said, "Whenever you fall in love Jack, Don't shut her out, promise me even after I die."

"Even if you die I promise not to shut you out or my future love," I said.

"Good. Let's go skating," Alexandra said.

"Elsa, I promise I won't shut you out," I said.

"What," Elsa said.

"I promised Alexandra when I was almost nineteen, that if I love someone so much that I promise not to shut them out," I said.

"She made you promise," Elsa asked with a half-smile, "Tell me more stories of Alexandra!"

All day, I was telling all the stories of Alexandra and me. Even Father joined, he had a giant smile on his face every time or he would say "Why didn't you guys tell me that?" We would laugh and he would laugh to. We all need a little of Alexandra's magic. I love telling the story of Alexandra and her favorite book. She used her ice powers and made ice sculptures of the characters and reenacts them. I watched her do this. I was more focused on how detailed she would make them. They were so detailed that you can see every detail of the character.

Everyone enjoyed the stories, especially Elsa. Father turned in after the ice sculptures story because he just like the idea of Alexandra being so happy with one little book, of fairy tales. Anna and Kristoff left after I told the story of what happened before we came to Arendelle. Everyone left after when she first discovered her powers. Oh, that story had to be cleaned up majorly only Father, Elsa, and I only know the true story. I said "This is how she discovered her powers. She was three years old and was playing by the pond by the flower beds. She saw a fish and she touched the water and it froze. She didn't know what to do so she walked on the ice. I yelled, "Alexandra!" She looked up and said "Look what I made!" gesturing to the pond. Then our father heard the noise and scolded her because the ice could have been thin. She said she made the ice. Our Father had to explain to her not to show her powers to anyone."

Yeah, I know terrible story. Though, it was cute enough, to show father being a good father and Alexandra acting like an innocent child. I know Elsa stiffed up when I said I'll tell you the story of how Alexandra found out her powers. She stayed behind and mouthed "Liar."

"Hey, it worked," I whispered.

"You only said that to make your father look good," Elsa said.

"I know," I replied.

"It's getting late, let's go to bed," Elsa said.

We walked hand in hand and went to bed.

The funeral was today. Everyone came because Alexandra was the hero of Arendelle. I know she would want me to be happy that she lived her life, but I can't be happy. Not about her death because she was my best friend and I was hers. The world just seems to be a lot colder now. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jack," a female voice asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes," I replied.

The door opened and Elsa walks in. She looks like she had been crying as much as I did. We had a moment of silence until she broke it.

"You know you couldn't do anything to save her," Elsa said.

"There is always a way, but we were all to stun on what happened. I wish she didn't die the way she did," I replied.

"Me too. Hans murdered her and you know we couldn't do anything. He was going to kill us to, Jack! She saved us, Jack. Don't you see that was her way of sacrificing herself for the greater good? Saving her family," Elsa said.

"I know she killed herself to save us, Elsa. She stomped the ice first and when he fell he got her. I don't think that's considered murder. I miss Alexandra," I said.

"I miss her too, Jack. Your father misses her dearly. He even told me that he regrets hurting her. He wishes she didn't kill herself to save his life. He said in quote 'If I could switch spots with Alexandra, I would in a heartbeat,'" Elsa said, "He needs you as much as you need your father. As much as I need you and you need me."

"He really said that? To be honest, I'm not ready for the funeral," I said.

Elsa took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze and said, "I know you are not ready. I think no one was ready. I bet Alexandra wasn't ready."

I gave her a half smile and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elsa said, "Ready to go down stairs?"

"I'll never be ready, Elsa," I replied.

"I know," Elsa said.

We both head out to where the funeral is being held at. I looked around the room, I thought what Alexandra would say, "So many sad people and I bet half of these people don't even like the person. They are all sad because the person is gone, but they're also happy because the person lived. I think the sadness over takes the happiness. It makes it worse that they make everything in black and make it all depressing."

That thought made me smile. I asked for a splash of color in the decorations. Anna insisted on painting a portrait of her. I agreed to it. I saw a glimpse of it earlier today and I was amazed. Elsa walked away for a second. I'm standing alone and everything around me reminds me of Alexandra.

It was a summer afternoon. It was a beautiful day. Alexandra was only fourteen. She was sitting on a window still, reading her favorite book. She looked all at peace. I was doing paperwork because our father was away for some reason.

"Jack," Alexandra said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her and said, "Yes?"

"Why are we cooped up inside when it's so beautiful outside," Alexandra asked.

"What do you want to do then," I asked.

"Let's go ice skating," Alexandra said and she stomped her foot down to make ice all around the library.

"Alexandra," I scolded her.

She made skates for us and skate towards me and said, "Just have some fun, Jack."

I never skated before. She skated as if she done it her whole life. I learned that night she did this right under Father's nose. I was so clumsy, that she taught me how to skate. We skated for hours.

I laughed and said, "That was so much fun!"

She laughed at me because I didn't had this much fun in years.

I laughed at the memory.

"What got you all giggly all of a sudden," Elsa asked.

"I just thought about the first time I ice skated," I replied.

"That must have been a funny story," Elsa said.

"It is, and it's that kind of personal story to tell, but I'll tell it later," I said.

"Fine. Do you know what to say," Elsa asked.

"I do," I said.

"Good, let's go find our seats," Elsa said.

When everyone was settled in, the priest started to say a prayer on how she'll always be alive in our memories and in our hearts. Then Father spoke up and said how lucky he had Alexandra as a daughter, and he wish our mother saw how beautiful she is. He cried at the end, I guess he did have a change of heart after all because He read a personal letter from Alexandra. I don't know when she sent that letter, but it said "No matter what, father, that life will bring. I will always love you." Everyone cried especially me.

When it was my turn to say something about Alexandra, I said, "Alexandra. What can you say about her? She was my sister. She was my best friend and now she's gone. She may live in our hearts and memories. She will live in a spirit form. The world will be different without her. Life will be weird without her here with us. Every time I look at the corpse of my sister, I hope she wakes up and be her normal self. This is goodbye my sister. Goodbye, my best friend, I hope we'll meet again."

Everything that happened after my little goodbye was a blur. That day was a blur. All I remembered was Elsa dubbing today as Ice Princess Day for the honor of Alexandra.

* * *

"A few years later, I propose to Elsa and she said yes. Then a little down the road, Elsa had a baby girl and we named her Alexandra. That is now a family name. The painting Anna made is still hanging on the wall in the Arendelle Castle. Anna named the painting "Ice Queen." I said, "Answer your question about my past?"

"Yes, but what if she is alive," Jamie asked.

It's been a hundred years since Jamie became a guardian of believing.

"Jamie, if she was alive, she is impossible to find. She covers her tracks like crazy. You can even ask North," I said.

"I did and he said he won't tell me," Jamie frowned.

"Jack, you got a visitor," Bunny said.

"Who," I asked.

Then Elsa came in with her beautiful ice blue dress and her hair up in her messy braid. She looks like she'd been crying.

"Elsa," I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Elsa said, "It's Alexandra. She's in trouble."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! The sequel is offical! I don't know when the first chapter will be up exactly, but it will be soon. I just need to plot it out**


	22. Author's Note

Hi everyone!  
Okay the ending has left us with a cliff hanger. I know evil as I am, I'm also giving you a nice treat. A sequel! It is called for now "Project Winter"  
I have NO IDEA to call it yet. Chapter 1 is still in works. So hopefully you'll love it as much. The adventure will continue. I'm just having a bad case of writer's block. It keeps changing to Alexandra, Elsa, Jack, and Jamie. I think I may start off with Jamie's POV. But then I have an idea that works for Alexandra and well she needs to be isolated first so I'll start off from there and then go to Jamie and etc. Alright I'm sorry about leaving you all just hanging there. The new story will be up as soon as possible.  
If you have any ideas for the title you can message me or post it in reviews.  
Thank you  
-Threeg21


End file.
